El Cumple de Camus
by Hora-Hora
Summary: Camus cumple años!..Podran los dorados lograr una fiesta sorpresa sin algun problema?..XD...Un pequeño regalo para Camus...Feliz Cumple!...XD


"Caballero…tengo algo que decirte" comenzó Athena con tono grave y serio. El templo de Athena estaba en una sumisa oscuridad y siliencio

"S..si Athena" decía Camus con un tono sombrío. Athena solo hablaba así cuando había algo grave

Athena suspiró y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Camus "Se que eres un caballero muy atento, Camus de Acuario, y por eso he de honrarte en este día tan especial"

"Ser caballero es mi deber, princesa Athena" decía Camus con una rodilla en el piso "No es ninguna molestia"

"Me halagan tus palabras, por eso y ser tan buen compañero…" Athena cambio su rostro serio por uno mas alegre "Acompañame a tu templo"

"A sus ordenes, princesa" decía Camus extrañado mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a su Diosa a su templo

_**Mientras, en el templo de Acuario…..**_

****

"Ya calmense que enesto debe llegar Camus!" gritaba Milo a los demas

"Ya Milo, la fiesta de Camus va a salir perfecta!"

"No veo que vaya a dar resultado" decía Milo mostrandole a Aioria el desorden que tenía Alde y Shura

"Ya saben como son esos dos cuando se trata de comida"

"Shura solo una probadita!...T.T"

"No Alde! Vas a terminar con el pastel antes de que llegue Camus!"

"Camus ya va bajando las escaleras hacia picis caballeros, solo tengan paciencia" decía Shaka con los ojos cerrados

"See see, Shaka como digas, pero yo quiero una probadita!...T.T"

"No!"

Los minutos pasaron y los caballeros se quedaron en completo silencio esperando a que Camus llegara, ya que este iba atravesando el templo de Picis

"Que aburrido es esperar a que el cumpleañero venga" decía Afro con tono aburrido

"Mjm….." Saga se estaba quedando dormido

De nuevo silencio

"Que repartan el cake..que repartan el cake…y los taquitos tambien" cantaba Alde bajito esperando a Camus

"Ya Alde, ya viene" lo tranquilizaba Mu

"Pero…." Suspiró "Bueno, hare el intento"

"Aquí MM grabando" MM estaba con una camara grabando todo "Camus, por tu lentitud en bajar escaleras estamos aburridos, con hambre, a oscuras y ganas de hacer algo malo"

"El único de hacer algo malo eres tu.." decía Dohko

"Baaah no importa" MM fue grabando a todos los caballeros y pilló a Shion en un rincón durmiendo "Hey Shion ronca!...XD"

"Es mejor que no lo grabes"

'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS, QUE REPARTAN EL CAKE!" la voz de Alde resono por todo el templo de Acuario y se lanzó al pastel sin perder más tiempo

"NOOOOO!" Shura se veía a cámara lenta tratando de impedir que Alde se comiera el pastel que el le hizo

"EL PASTEL! DETENGAN A ALDE!" Milo se paro y comenzó a correr en dirección de Alde

"Estoy grabando todo Camus!...Mira lo que pasa por tu lentitud!"

"NO ALDE!" Shura logró quedar entre Alde y el pastel, pero…

"PASTEL!...nn!" Alde dio un gran salto llevandose a Shura y el pastel…

Alde por fin pudo probar pastel y comprobo que estaba muy rico, mientras que Shura tenía la mirada tapada por su flequillo. Un aura comenzó a notarse y Alde retrocedió lentamente

"Era…el pastel que yo hice…" Shura se paró y cogió un gran pedazo de pastel "TOMA ESTO!"

Alde esquivo el pedazo por poco, pero le pegó a Saga "Fiuf!"

"Bendita sea Shura, mira por donde tiras!" gritaba Saga furico cogiendo comida de la mesa y lanzadosela, pero en ese momento Aioria iba a coger algo para comer y le dio a el

"Quien fue!" todos señalaron a Saga "Grrr" Aioria cogio mas pastel y se lo tiró a Saga…pero lo confundió con Kanon

"Soy Kanon idiota!" Kanon cogió mas comida y así empezó una guerra de comida en la que todos participaron, incluyendo a Shaka

"Hola! Ya empezó la fiesta!" decía Seiya mientras entraba a Acuario con los demas

"Guerra de comida!" Hyoga se adentro y comenzó tambien a tirar comida

"QUE PASA AQUÍ!" Athena llegaba al templo de Acuario con Camus cuando un gran pedazo de pastel y un vaso con poche le cayeron encima "…."

"Eeeh…princesa?" preguntó Camus preocupado

"Mu eso no se vale!" le decía Afrodita manchado de pies a cabeza tirandole comida a Mu pero este solo la ignoraba

"Que?...En la guerra y la comida todo se vale" Mu estaba protegido con una Crystal Wall

"ALTO!" Camus paró la revolución que había en su templo "Que pasa aquí?..Por que todo este alborote en mi templo?"

"Eeeh Camus…" Milo se acerco a Camus lleno de comida "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" y lo abrazó dandole palmadas en la espalda

"Milo!...Me llenaste de comida!..."

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS……… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS……… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS………QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAAAAS!" cantaron todos los caballeros

"Eehh..gracias gracias.." Camus dio un paso adelante "Y ahora quien me va a limpiar todo esto como regalo?"

"Pero si aun la fiesta no termina.." decía MM lentamente con un tono malicioso, aun grabando

"Que quieres decir con eso…?" Camus retrocedió varios pasos al ver que todos se les acercaba

"No te has unido a la fiesta, Acuario" decía Shion con un pedazo de pastel en la mano

"No creo que quiera…nnU" decía Mu

"O mejor dicho patriarca…A LA GUERRA DE COMIDA!" gritó Shaka lanzadole un huevo a Camus "Todos ataquen!"

"NOOOOOO!"

De esta forma Camus de Acuario, vivió el cumpleaños más "explosivo" de toda su vida.

FIN

* * *

Koni!..Vaya...hace rato no me apareco por aqui...pero es que no mi musa anda de vacas y no se me ocurre nada...T.T...Pero bueno, como hoy es el cumple de Camus, como no darle un regalito al caballero mas hermoso de todos!... (cabe notar en mis gustos...) Muchas gracias por leerlo y...FELIZ CUMPLE CAMUS...XD

Hora Hora


End file.
